RE:Xistensia: The Dimensional Bridge
by JoeyLikesFish
Summary: Existensia is a massive crossover story with a large variety of characters from many places. From niche fandoms like Mother 3 and Ar Tonelico, to well-known series like Final Fantasy and Pokemon, there is something for everyone here. Existensia is primarily a story about a psychic boy named Claus, who finds himself in a fantastical world where a harrowing threat lies at rest.
1. The Alpha

(BGM: Ar Tonelico II OST: Omoi (Feelings)

Life. Death. Origin. To Cease. Purpose. Truth.

These are all words that are ingrained in us as living beings. The question whenever something greater exists outside of our mortal reach. Is there a life after this one? Or is every living being cursed to one day fade and cease to be? This is a question that we will never know the answer to, but what if we are not alone in this search for answers? From a greater perspective, we and our planet are collectively only a small speck of dust in our galaxy, which in turn is only an even smaller part of our universe. But what if our universe is one of several equally massive spirals of worlds, just like ours?

All of these different universes form a space called a "Dimension". Our Dimension is not the only one out there. Those that have managed to break the limits of our existence and have seen what is beyond knows that there is a state of unlimited and infinite possibilities. Those who have discovered this never-ending canvas of stars and universes call it, "The Great Sea of Existence".

No two worlds are the same, as the variables are virtually endless, no matter how strong the similarities. There is only one thing that all that has ever been created in the Great Sea share in common, and that is one rule. All that is created must cease to exist. When a life comes to an end, they lose their sense of self and awareness, but this is because the soul is separated from its corporeal form. All souls without a shell are drawn to a location that exists outside the boundary of any known world, said to exist in the exact center of the Great Sea.

That is a mythical place where all lost and deceased souls converge to seek rest and rejuvenation. A place where those who have left us are cleansed and reborn. The new souls then eagerly wait to find a new creation which they can grant life to. No single entity truly dies this way, and those who have spread terror and sorrow in their lives are given a chance to become someone capable of great good. The balance of life and death in The Great Sea, and the location where the souls are cleansed share a common name. The Cycle of Souls.

The Cycle is said to have existed before time itself, and now, very soon, one soul in this Cycle is about to awake for a very rare occasion.  
What is about to be told is The Story of Existensia, The Dimensional Bridge, as several beings are about to be united in one a journey of unforeseen wonder and danger.

 **This is Existensia!  
**  
A tale that transcends the boundary of worlds!

 _The very beginning, The Cycle_

(BGM: Flow - 01 - Birth)

The souls that somehow remember the Cycle recall slowly floating around a very calm and serene sea floor, with a calm sea above which reveals the gentle rays of a sun trickling through the surface. The rays give a sense of relief and calm, and many burdened souls can feel their chains slowly letting go. The sole population of this sea floor is small lights that slowly float around in peace. Every light sees themselves as the form they had before death, but others can only see the slight reflections of the shining lights around them.

Among of all of these lights floated a translucent boy with his arms outstretched, his eyes were closed, as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. Like all souls that were there, he did not remember who he was, or why he had passed on. He just basked in the moment of deep peace he found himself in. He breathed slowly and peacefully as other lights reached out to the surface. Those were souls that were content.

The boy stopped in his tracks as he felt an ethereal and warm feeling surrounding his very being. He opened his closed eyes slowly as he heard a calm voice speaking to him. "Claus." called the gentle voice out to the boy it embraced. "Have you awoken from your slumber?" The boy fully opened its emerald eyes and nodded. This voice belonged to the only other figure that the boy had lied its eyes on, ever since he had gained sentience. Trough it was a completely new impression to him, the voice felt safe and reassuring. It was almost... motherly.

The boy slowly nodded in response to the question. "That is very good." answered the warm voice. "As you know, you will soon wake up to a whole new life, filled with possibilities and happiness. It will also be filled with strife, hardship and injustice, but I believe you will become someone create when you reach the surface." The boy clutched to the arms that embraced it. He knows this wondrous sensation of relief and fulfillment would soon end, as his time for reincarnation grew close. "Claus, do you have a last wish before your next life?" asked the voice while looking down at the boy. He whispered a few intelligible words towards the figure.

"You want me to follow you to the surface as we part ways? Of course, Claus." answered the voice as its embrace grew wider to lift the boy. The boy saw the surface approaching as his body almost naturally gravitated towards it. "Be safe, be fortunate, and most importantly, may your new life bring you happiness." The arms released the boy as he could almost touch the surface. "Claus, for me to have been able to hold you again... Find a great life out there, and I wish you all the best. My beloved son..." said the voice as it faded away while the boy's hand reached above the surface.


	2. The First Steps

(BGM: Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- Beach At Dusk- Music)

The world works in funny ways from time to time. Waves brushed over the lonely beach as dawn approached. The beach was surrounded by high rock formations, connected by mighty ropes to create a series of stunning towers in the area. Just a few steps away from the beach laid a densely forested grassland, with vermillion dew slowly dripping from the leaves. The beach was wide, yet very thin, with shells, creatures, and an occasional chunk of ore or two washing up as the waves crawled back towards the ocean that created them. This scene's silence got interrupted by light steps in the sand.

(BGM: Kingdom Hearts- Destiny Island)

Several steps followed in quick succession after each other as living being clearly ran around, scoping out the environment. These steps belong to a perky girl with light-purple eyes and amethyst hair. Her eyes were big and bright, and her dork-ish grin was wide. She wore a small white crop top hoodie over a purple, short summer dress. She also wore two knee-high socks, and a pair of purple sneakers. Her name was-

-"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone, you guys! If you really wanted to describe me and my neat looks, why didn't you all ask me to do it?" blurted the girl out in the blue. She posses a special ability and awareness of the world around her that many find difficult to understand. She calls it "breaking the fourth wall". "That's me, all right!" said the girl with cheer. "Yo, Narrator, mind if I take over the descriptions for a while?"  
Sure.

Hiya, all of you adorable people out there! My name is Neptune, and I am off-duty from my day job. What is my work, I hear you ask? Well, not to sound self-important, or anything, but I just happen to be a CPU, short for Console Patron Unit. Or if you are just a regular JoeMcgee, I'm a goddess!  
Neptune is probably one of the youngest and least convincing goddesses in the Sea of Existence- "Narrator thingamabob, I'm telling you the truth, you big grump! And give me back that thing!" said Neptune to thin air, all in a joking and dorkish matter.

I know it's hard to imagine a free-spirited ball of energy like lil' me being a goddess, but you'll see one day. Anyway, I'm kind of lost at the moment. I just found this really neat beach right here, and it's really rad, but I doubt that this is anywhere near my home. And there are no signs or directions anywhere, either. I could be worse. I have no friends or family around me, I'm alone, and my crackers won't last for an eternity. But. This beach has some wicked cool waves, and what more can you ask for in life?

We have trees, waves, crabs, mini mountains, unconscious bodies and- What?!  
Neptune suddenly snapped out of her borderline psychotic cheerfulness as she noticed a body that lay still by the water. "Is that a... dead guy?" said Neptune with reasonable concern.

(BGM: Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- In Depths Of The Pits- Music)

Neptune made her way across the beach as she walked to the body that layed down without motion. As she got closer, she saw that the body belonged to a boy with subdued orange hair, and closed eyes. Neptune's curiosity rose slightly. The boy looked peaceful in his stillness, and Neptune started to doubt whenever he was dead or just unconscious. He was dressed in a black jacket with a white collar, and he wore simple brown shoes, and also an abominable piece of clothing that somehow remained Neptune of something distant she couldn't grasp. Horrid orange cargo pants.

She knew that this was a sin against fashion, but something about them just felt familiar. Like she had met someone important dressed like that once. A Deja vu, perhaps? Neptune went down on her knees beside the body and tilted her head to the side to see if she could hear any breathing. "The kid is alive." said Neptune with a smile. She said "Hey, dead guy, can you hear me?" The boy flinched when he registered the sound. "His ears seem fine. A light kick should do the rest of the work." Neptune gave the boy a very restrained shove of a kick.

The boy turned over and slowly started to open his eyes. He saw the faintest form of a girl beside him as he opened his eyes. He drew a deep yawn, as if he had slept over several days, and adjusted his eyes to the brightness. He felt the sand that had gotten stuck in his hair, and his cheek that faced the warm beach. He reached out his hands towards Neptune to see if he could touch anything. His hand met hers as he weakly grabbed it. He breathed deeply again and adjusted his eyes as he stared at Neptune.

"U-ugh..." said the boy meekly. Neptune smiled in return. "Hey there, little guy. Is taking naps on the beach common around here? In that case, invite me over sometime!" Neptune looked at the boy, who used his arms to help him sit up. He saw a fistful of sand trickle out of his right hand as he rose up. "What's your name, kiddo?" asked Neptune with excitement. "It's... Claus... Claus." said the boy, especially determined at the third time, as if he was 100% sure.

Claus. Neptune felt an eerily familiar feeling swoop over her. This boy was an enigma in many ways. Though he did not seem completely connected to reality, he knew his name with certainty. Who was he, really? "You got sand all over your threads." said Neptune. "Oh..." said Claus as he saw his sand covered jacket.

(BGM: Persona 4 OST New Days)

Claus stood straight up, facing the ocean. He unzipped his jacket and took it off. He started to shake it furiously with both hands, creating a massive cloud of sand around him. Claus wore a black t-shirt underneath. As he shook his jacket, a silvery object fell out. "You dropped something there, buddy." said Neptune as she picked up the short silver stick. It looked like a handle of some kind. Claus looked at the handle has Neptune held it. "I... don't recognize it. I don't think it's mine." Neptune threw the handle to Claus. He reacted with the speed of a brick wall. The handle hit him right in the head. Claus fell backward without warning. "Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just end his life?" said Neptune with a comically big Sweatdrop appearing on the side of her face.

"Oww..." mumbled Claus as he winced in the sand. Neptune extended her hand to Claus. "I'm really sorry about that. Here, let me get you back up." said Neptune as she dragged Claus up on his feet. Claus scratched his forehead and then said "I didn't really hurt that much. I just... blacked out for a moment." He then looked like he was in deep thought. "My name is Claus... Who are you?" asked Claus after a few seconds. "Me? Took your sweet tucking time asking, Clausers. I am Neptune! Goddess of Planeptune, and most adorbes mascot of Gameindustri!"

"Neptune... I was just curious about your name. It feels like I have... met you somewhere before. Pretty strange, right?" said Claus with as much carefreeness he could muster, which was not much. Neptune recoiled for a split-second. "No flip-floping way..." said Neptune. She was rather spooked that her feelings of remembrance weren't just hers. This kid recognized her, somehow. "Neptune? Can I ask you something?" said Claus meekly. "Sure. Ask away. Youth is a time for learning and training!" said Neptune, as she for some reason, tried to comically imitate an old man.

"Do you... have any idea where we are right now? I just can't remember where this beach is supposed to be..." said Claus. "Oh, boogers. I thought that maybe YOU knew. I'm crap out of luck. Sigh." said Neptune. "You don't know, either? That's understandable, I guess. Why would the first person I met on a beach know all the answers?" said Claus with a slight sulk. "Don't get down so quickly, Clauserino! We sure won't find out anything if we stay in this sandy space of potential suntan and volleyball. There are some of them grass plains just ahead, and I think my eye can spy a forest a little further away. If we are lucky, maybe we'll meet a wise and old Mystic in the forest, who just happens to conveniently know everything about this island. That sounds like a plan, right?" Claus nodded. "That... sounds like it could be fun!" said Claus as he started to ease up a little to Neptune's relentless attitude.

Claus dressed in his jacket and picked up the silver handle that he had mysteriously carried with him. "We just need to get up this small ridge to get up to the grassy place." said Neptune. Claus looked up the small height. "I'm not sure I can climb that high..." said Claus with hesitation. "That's no reason to not try! Claus, how about this? You stand right in front of me, and I will use your stunning figure to boost myself up so that I can easily get on top of that cliff. And then, I can drag you up, too. Amazing plan, amiright?" said Neptune with a wink. "You sound really confident with your plan. It might work... so let's try it." said Claus. "So first, we will..." said Neptune as she started to climb up on Claus shoulders. "Just stand still buddy, you are doing great! And don't look up right now." said Neptune as she stood on Claus' shoulders. "Why?" asked Claus as he felt his shoulders tremble.

"Nah, you can if you really want to. It's just that... some people might react if they saw a boy look up a girl's dress." "I don't get it." said Claus blankly. Neptune heaved herself up the cliff we relative ease. "I'm up now. I'm going to reach out my hand to grab you. Are you ready?" said Neptune as she, lying down, reached out with her hand as far forward as she could. Claus grabbed her hand firmly. "You are just jumping at the chance to hold hands, aren't ya?" said Neptune as teasing. Claus completely missed her verbal gesture. Neptune dragged Claus up, with all of her strength. "Heave ho! Shouted Neptune as she, in an impressive display of strength, managed to almost fling Claus upward. Claus landed on top of the ridge beside Neptune. "I'm fine." said Claus with a shudder. Neptune turned around and looked at the lowering open field, cowered in high strands of grass. "Goodbye, beach. Hello, beginning to adventure! Wooo! Hype hype hype." said Neptune with excitement.

"Neptune?" said Claus. "Yeah, Claus?" "Let's make this fun. Last to that forest is a... ground steak!" said Claus as he started to dash forward. Neptune looked with blank amazement. "That kid totally stole my thunder, right there..." Neptune ran after Claus as he got his head-start. He sounded like he was having the time of his life. Neptune ran through the grass to catch up, until a cliche which no adventurer can escape appeared.

RANDOM ENCOUNTER

(BGM: Ar tonelico II - Varna ~ Battle Theme)

Claus stopped dead in his tracks as two creatures appeared from the high grass.

Two IRATE PURPLE RATs have appeared!

Neptune stopped just beside Claus. Claus looked at two quite small mouse-like rodents with buck teeth, purple fur, and tails standing up with a curl. "Neptune, what is going on?!" asked Claus as the purple rats began to circle around them. "This must be a monster encounter. They usually appear to challenge players, and prevent them from proceeding to the next destination." "What does that even mean?" "I dunno. Fourth wall logic took over again." said Neptune. From almost out of nowhere, Neptune pulled fourth a cyan and purple broadsword, as large as she was. "Claus, you should probably arm yourself, too." "With what?" asked Claus. "Just use that handle thingy that I threw at you before" answered Neptune. Claus took out the silver handle from his jacket, and almost by instinct, held it as a sword. As if by happenstance, a golden ray of light appeared from the handle. " **OHMYGAWD** , It's a laser blade. AWESOME." said Neptune.

One of the rats lunged towards Neptune's back, and as the rat flew closer. Neptune made a sharp turn and swatted away the rat away. The rat rolled over several times but stood up without any major injuries. "Darn it, I can usually one-shot Level 1 rats. Is my sword broken?" said Neptune. Claus avoided a vicious jumping scratch from one of the rats, but the other jumped towards his arm, with its buck teeth ready. Claus felt how the small set of teeth burrowed in his arm and shouted in pain. "Claus!" shouted Neptune as she threw the rat away. "I'm fine. It actually didn't hurt at all." said Claus, with no indication that he was faking his words. Neptune rose her sword to continue the fight. The more eager of the rats lunged itself towards Neptune's face, and she quickly struck down the mini-predator, and then she whacked it with her sword for good measure! The rat squeaked and waddled away from the field. Neptune received EXP and Skill points. Woohoo.

Claus stared down the other rat. Instead of acknowledging its slim chances of victory, it looked pissed. "Raaa!" hissed the rat, as it attacked Claus. Claus took the scratch, and his thoughts were confirmed. The scratch didn't hurt him in the least. The rat was simply to weak to hurt him. "Back to the drawing board with you, rat pack!" said Neptune as she was about to smite the rodent with Neptune fury. Claus shoved the rat to the side, which made Neptune's attack miss completely. "Claus, what gives?!" said Neptune with bafflement. "We are supposed to defeat these guys to grow stronger. How else are we supposed to defeat the bad bosses down the road? Claus gave the rat a light shove with his foot. The rat took massive damage! "It can't hurt us. And we shouldn't hurt others. Isn't it faster to declare victory before beating every enemy? I think it knows how the situation looks like now."

The rat begrudgingly admitted its utter defeat, and it summoned a small bag before it. Afterwards, the rat ran off after its brethren.

All enemies were defeated! The loot bag contained: Fresh Mint, EXP and Skill points. Big whoop.

(BGM: 11-Ar tonelico II~Genchou no Mori(Forest of Illusion) )

"Wow, Claus, I had no idea that you were such a menace to the mice-folk. The little guy really ran for the hills!" said Neptune, impressed with Claus' intimidation of the purple rat. "He even gave you his battle drops. Maybe we could skip fighting all together, and get items and EXP trough extortion instead!" said Neptune. "Extortion? That sounds like something a villain would do..." said Claus. "But I was glad that I could convince the rat to stop fighting." Neptune put her hand on Claus shoulder. "You did good. If we are lucky, maybe we can "negotiate" our way through more encounters. Show 'em who's boss and then All their base are belongs to us. Eh? Geddit?" said Neptune, trying to force a gaming joke that should have been left in the nineties.

"I'm just happy we didn't have to really hurt anything." said Claus with a sigh of relief. "That's great, Claus, but it's weird that you have an awesome laser-doodle, and yet you don't like swinging around laser beams... Some people are really envious right now." Claus stood silent. "Neptune. I'm really excited to see what's up ahead. And I don't want to see it without you. "Aww... Shucks, Claus you are just one big sweetpod in the end aren't you?"

These two youths had now created their path forward in this strange and unknown land. Many struggles lie ahead, but if they keep scaring waddling creatures into submission, they might earn the strength they need to face these trials...


	3. The Singing Songstress

(Ost: Legend of Ar tonelico: Mule birth)

Far away from the unknown region that the eager duo of Claus and Neptune had discovered, was another soul awaiting a very special journey. This search takes us across many different dimensions, and unique worlds, that all functions within their own set of rules. Some of them are almost identical in appearance and population, but there is always one small, or potentially, a very big detail that differs these similar-looking worlds.

Amongst the almost infinite clusters and galaxies, in some of the deeper reaches of the Great Sea of Existence, floats a magnificent star, known as Sol. Sol is very similar to the Sun that the human home planet, Earth, orbits around. Sol has a planet that is very similar to Earth in its orbit, similarly. A cloudy planet with great oceans and daunting towers, built to escape a great catastrophe that poisoned the very core of the planet. For the people to survive so far from the land that had given them birth, the humans created a new race capable of using a power that could not be seen with the naked eye.

These creatures received the collective name "Reyvateil". The Reyvateil all look like human females, and the power they can harness is called "Song Magic", which can turn the singer's emotions into searing flames, devastating tornadoes or a gentle healing light. As long as these women are close to one of the planet's large towers, their power is almost limitless.

One particular Reyvateil that live here is a young woman, clad in ceremonial garbs, who live in isolation. There is an obscure, mist-covered region that few knew of, were this maiden lives all alone, in a small shrine near a large basin lake.

(Ost: 08-Ar tonelico II ~Joshou(Prologue))

There is a lake in the misty valley that is covered by a perpetual mist. A small oriental shrine resides on the highest slope on the lake's west side. Whoever stood atop this hill could see both the mist below and the sunset above. The shrine was rather small, consisting of a reinforced platform that slightly elevated the structure from the ground, seeing how the wet earth beneath could damage the crimson-colored wood that was used to make the shrine. Most of the shrine didn't even have a roof, but was instead an open terrace covered with a tatami mat. A small red oriental umbrella had been folded out to dry on this terrace.

The actual shrine was a small building with a red Torii gate, which framed a set of paper sliding doors. The sole room that the shrine has is a small rectangular room with abstract wall paintings, a standing lantern, and a small futon bed. Barring the wall paintings, the room was quite spartan in its furnishings.

In the middle of this room, sat a black-haired woman. She had bangs that went down to her collarbone, and the rest of her hair was neatly arranged on top of and by the back of her head, with a golden comb keeping this look in place. She had mint-green eyes, and a pair of rosy petals painted on each of her cheeks. She wore a ceremonial set of clothing consisting of a robe with flowing sleeves and a shimmering purple band that wrapped the clothing around her shoulders. Her purple and pink skirt was long and loose, leaving much more room to breathe than her clothing on her upper body, even though this skirt doesn't expose her legs. She also had a small green rope above her waist, to make sure her clothing wouldn't unravel itself, and she had a small emblem slightly above her chest. She wore white, front-less socks with small, loose purple strings tied into ribbons around the ankle.

Her name was Suzunomia Miya, and she was the lone maiden that attended this shrine. She was a natural hermit, who always preferred the company of nature, rather than people. She usually has a tired look in her eyes as she gazes outside. Her current life was one led by realization and philosophy, as she pondered many things in her solitude. She was occasionally visited by a girl by the name of Finnel, but even that friend rarely chooses to travel to the basin.

Suzunomia always enjoyed the breaking dawn outside of her shrine in the early morning and the soothing rays of the moon at night. Her life never became much more complex than that.

(Ost: Praying Voices -Ar Tonelico 2)

One late night, Suzunomia sat on her terrace, looking over the misty basin below. She nibbled on a small baby-carrot as she gazed at the stars. They shone especially bright tonight. The sound of wind brushing against grass could be clearly heard around her. She looked with great focus at different constellations in the sky. It had become one of her hobbies to decipher the meanings behind several constellations. This was a pastime that her friend, Finnel, had shared with her.

"Ah." sighed Suzunomia calmly as she made a note in a sketchbook. "It is not every night I am graced by the Larvestasha constellation. That must mean that fourth month has begun early this year." said Suzunomia as she drew the outline of the constellation. She looked at her drawing and then at the sky again. "Something doesn't add up. There are twenty-seven stars in the Larvestasha constellation, but I can swear that I saw twenty-eight stars."  
She looked up to confirm her suspicions. Her assumption was right. In the middle of the constellation was a star that was much bigger and brighter than the rest of the stars. And it almost seemed to grow even larger with every second.

"A star that close to Ar Ciel usually never appear this early in the year. What is it?" asked Suzunomia slowly to herself. She observed as the star grew larger and larger in the sky. Or maybe it was not growing, but rather getting closer to her. It parted the few clouds as it passed through the night sky, now appearing barely bigger than a single-story house. "Woah... I can barely believe that this radiant light is falling from the sky. It is too small and slow to be a meteor..." said Suzunomia as gears started to spin in her head. Could this light be a spiritual aberration? It was hard to say, even as the light descended.

The fog in the misty basin slowly evaporated as Suzunomia saw the shining piece of light fall down before her. "Incredible..." was all she could say.  
The light landed at the bottom of the basin, which was surprisingly shallower than it appeared. Suzunomia stood up and decided to make a small venture into the basin so that she could investigate this occurrence. If she was lucky, she was the only one who had seen this light.

(Ost: You Have Power...Like Mine. - Fire Emblem: Awakening Music)

As Suzunomia had passed through the deep haze and mist that always seemed to fill the basin, she could finally see the object that emitted such a bright light, one so bright that even the night sky took a step back. She saw a crystal on a small islet in the dead center of the basin. Small lights slowly rose from the ground as Suzunomia approached the crystal. She felt the moist grass under her sandals, and the cliff wall started to sprout thin vines around her.  
The basin had started to look like a fresh flower bud with all the new vegetation that had appeared under the night.  
"This is... magnificent. Am I dreaming right now? Or is this a vision? This basin is usually so empty, so how did all this...?" said Suzunomia as she slowly spun around, taking in all 360 degrees of this new valley.

It looked like something from the ending of a fairy tale, and the radiant crystal highlighted the otherworldly nature of this scene even more. This crystal that had just fallen from the sky, like a shooting star. The lone maiden approached this light-emitting monument with an open hand in front of her, so that she could gauge the temperature of the mineral. Even as she came closer, she couldn't feel any heat from the crystal. It had beautifully smooth edges, and if one took a step back and look carefully, one could come to the conclusion that this fallen comet looked like a smooth gate.

Suzunomia felt an inviting presence coming from the crystal, and since it was the object she had left her home to examine, she threw caution to the wind, and put her palm on the crystal's smooth surface. A warm and pleasant feeling wandered through her, as every part of her started to perk up. From this touch, she had felt more well rested than she had felt for several months. She smiled.  
"Even if this is a dream, I have enjoyed it immensely." It was bittersweet for Suzunomia to say that, knowing that she had to wake up soon.  
This could not be real. It was unlike anything she had experienced in her whole life. Something that was not of this world.

The presence inside the crystal becomes more palpable when Suzunomia looked back up.  
" _If this is a dream, then turn around, and I will assure that none of this will affect you for any longer. But if you believe that what you perceive is real, answer my call and open the door._ "  
This was said by a booming voice from that caused Suzunomia to flinch. It wasn't frightening, but it was sudden.  
" _Answer me, lone songstress. If you feel that this sensation you are experiencing speaks to you, open the gate._ "  
 _"_ It spoke... And not just once, but twice... This. This might be the existential revelation I have been looking for." said Suzunomia as she reaches out her hand towards the crystal once more.

The crystal behaved differently this time. Instead of emitting a warm glow, it started to part in two separate directions.  
"You are allowed to enter _."_ said the deep voice as a calm rift opened between the severed crystal. The rift showed beautiful abstract textures, but nothing concrete. Suzunomia touched the rift with her finger. She looked in with fascination as her finger disappeared into the rift. She pulled out her finger, and it was still intact, and it didn't feel unpleasant. Suzunomia put in her own hand, then her whole arm. At last, she leaned over to see what was beyond the rift for herself.

(Ost: Undertale OST - But the Earth Refused To Die Extended)

As Suzunomia had leaped through the rift, she felt a dizzying amount of sensations at the same time.  
" _I thought that my calls would go unanswered, yet here you stand, Songstress."_  
Suzunomia regained her balance and looked upwards. She was in a room without walls or ceiling. What surrounded her was a sea, but not of the oceans she knew of, but of spiraling galaxies, burning stars and bright planetoids.  
Before she stood a tall white equestrian figure with hoofs that looked like the fingers of a mighty architect, and a face that had more in common with a human than beast. Its green eyes stared at Suzunomia as a large yellow circle around its waist shone.

The Songstress could say nothing. She was in deep disbelief, yet also in great awe. She had never seen the world like this.  
"Who... What are you?" asked Suzunomia the large mare-like creature.  
" _I can create lives where there was none before. I can shape a world out of a barren rock. I am one with the power to displace and expand reality.  
My name is __**Arceus**_ _."_ Suzunomia almost trembled at each word. She knew that whatever stood before herdivine, one the same level as Ciela, the goddess of Sol.  
"Arceus?"  
" _That is indeed my name, Songstress._ " Arceus had no mouth to speak with, yet he managed to deliver words through what seemed to be force in of themselves.  
"But then, Arceus, how do you know of my power as a Reyvateil and as a singer? Why have you decided to show up on Sol?" asked Suzunomia as she could barely wait for answers.  
" _Songstress, I have a disturbing truth to share. Our time is running short."_  
"Our time? That sounds very urgent! What is going on? Is something dangerous going to happen?"  
 _"Something that far exceeds any catastrophe in the great sea is brewing in the forgotten depth of the Great Sea of Existence."_  
"Is that something you cannot stop, Arceus? That a deity can't solve?" asked Suzunomia with concern for her life.  
 _"It is regrettably true. From a realm that was pushed from the Sea's collective memory, a beast without compare will rise. A beast without remorse, empathy, ambition, hatred or regret. It only feeds. It feeds on all that lives. We have come to call it the_ _ **Consumer, Devourer of Worlds**_ _.  
_  
As Suzunomia heard the very mention of the Devour, she felt something cold, almost crunching on her insides.  
"If you are saying that this Consumer can't be stopped, then why am I here?! Have you come to foretell us of our collective death?! Please, answer me!" cried Suzunomia out, feeling dread crawling all over her.

 _"Songstress, I never said we were without hope. From ever realm I have visited, I have bound my power to others, with the same powers as I have, and through our efforts. We have created a crystal that contains the Song of Rexistensia. Rexistensia is the only weapon that we are certain can hurt the Consumer. Though you may not be ready to sing it yet, Songstress, I can see your potential. Your voice can become the Sea's Saviour._  
 _Of course, I can clear your mind of this event, and you can live out your life in peace. But then, it might be too late for all of Existence._

"If you are saying that I could use this Song Crystalto stop the Consumer, then I'll do it. My life has lacked a clear goal for a long time, and if there is something I want to be remembered by, stopping the Devourer of Worlds is an impressive epitaph. I accept your call, Arceus." said Suzunomia with fast resolve as she felt the cold melt away from her.

 _"Then take the Song Crystal, Rexistensia, plunge it into your chest. And become an eternal beacon of this infinite sea!"_ shouted Arceus with thundering triumph. Suzunomia looked at a peerless gem that had appeared in her hand.A stone created from a trillion wishes. Suzomina put the stone just beneath her collarbone, and she could feel how it melted on contact with her skin. The wishes and the power that was inscribed became part of her. She was stronger than ever before.

The Space around Suzunomia started to fade into abstract patterns, like the one she saw back home in the large crystal.  
 _"My time here runs short. You will now set foot in Existensia, The Dimensional Bridge. You will return home when you have completed your task. We believe in you, Suzunomia Miya." said Arceus.  
"And you will receive one final gift. You will encounter an ancient warrior who wields great power just before you arrive at the Dimensional Bridge. Use his power well."_  
Arceus disappeared before Suzunomia's very eyes, and the floor started to disperse. She fell into a void as she reached out her hand.  
"Can I truly face this monster? Can I carry all of these wishes? There is no point in asking. I have sealed my own fate when I had accepted Rexistensia.  
I'll just have to see it through now."

Existensia, and Devourer, here I come.


	4. The White Voice, The Just Sword

(OST: The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel OST - The Mysterious Old School Building)

 _"You will receive one final gift. There is a warrior whose deeds have made him into a legend. He will lend you his aid in this task."_

Those were the final words that Suzunomia heard from the otherworldly creature, who gifted her with the Gem know as Rexistensia. She had jumped from one unfamiliar space to another, with her every step taking her closer to the alien world know as Existensia.  
What she now saw as she walked was a large and wide path. The sky was clear, with nebulas both blue and orange covering the sky.

Suzunomia had always enjoyed stargazing, but this slow walk made her feel like she was walking across a galaxy. Large stars grew around her, and other withered away. She felt like she saw the birth and deaths of several galaxies within moments. As lights went out in the sky and around her, new lights rose.

Even through Suzunomia was just looking for a warrior that she was told about, but this experience felt sentimental. Life and death were interchangeable in this world. Stars burnt out within seconds, and sudden combustions in the sky spread out to form new systems. Any of these could be the Sol that her home Ciela spun around. Was this Devourer truly so frightful that it rendered the concept of life and death themselves irrelevant?

"Is this the experience I have sought for so long? A place in the grand scheme of thing? A larger perspective? Whatever this may be, I won't return as the same person who left her solitary home tonight." ruminated Suzunomia as she kept walking forward.

But why would an old warrior also be here? Is "here" even a physical place? Is it a state of mind? A dream? Suzunomia would soon get her answers as the path below her became more translucid. Below her feet was a bright hole, showing a wide, pleasant looking green plain with lakes and large hills.  
The stars in the sky moved aside to open a rift, from which a large figure slowly descended.

The figure silhouette showed a large character with a jagged, if a rather flat head, with large and long hair flowing from the back. Its feet looked like talons, and its legs/ or legwear looked wide. Most of its lower body was black, yet most of its upper body was plated with white armor. The character looked like it came out of a historical epic. The only thing that didn't sit right with the priestess was the figure's face. Or lack thereof. Its face was blank, only being slightly jagged at the point where a human's nose would be on a normal face. There were no holes in this mask, and if it weren't for the small horned ornaments on the mask's sides, the priestess probably wouldn't be able to tell it was a mask in the first place.

The masked character was about twice as tall a Suzunomia, and several magnitudes bulkier, especially noticeable around its upper body, where the armor was thinner, revealing a build befit of a fighter. The last thing she noticed was a large sheath containing a long sword handle.  
The warrior's feet touched the ground, sending out small blue fragments from beneath.

"You." said the masked warrior in a deep and rather cold voice.  
"U-Um... Yes?" said Suzunomia as she railed back from the sudden sound of the masked man's voice.  
The masked warrior tilted his head slightly downward to make presumed eye-contact with Suzunomia and spoke once more.  
"I have been picked by some entity to assist a Maiden who sings in the task of defeating a world-ending threat. I presume you to be the Maiden he spoke of. You are scrawnier than I imagined, little more than an adolescent child."  
Suzunomia's expression soured as at the comment.  
"Well, aren't you well-mannered, Mr. No-Face? We are going to get along swimmingly, aren't we?" was the first retort she could utter.

"What kind of legendary warrior are you supposed to be?"  
"I supposed some higher being would take interest in my abilities. Intriguing, if vexing..." mused the Warrior.  
"Call me Hakumen, for whatever purpose it will serve." said Hakumen, who sounded more reflective at his recognition.  
"Is it Sir Hakumen? Or Lord Hakumen? Or Superior Caretaker Hakumen?" said Suzunomia with a pout unbefitting of her role and stature.  
"Act your age. You have more important matters to attend to. I was not summoned to merely amuse a self-important child. You are to face trials that will endanger you in ways you could never have imagined. Look below. That verdant land you see below won't show you mercy just because you're a Maiden."  
Hakumen somehow had Suzunomia's safety in mind during his crass remarks, and Suzunomia took notice.

The ground expanded below the two of them, and the stars above faded away. A clear blue sky replaced the celestial scenery.  
"Stay on your guard."

(OST: Colony 9 - Xenoblade Chronicles [OST])

A strong breeze blew past Suzunomia as she looked around. The wind carried an unknown, yet pleasant smell, most likely originating from native flora.  
The temperature was moderate and the weather was fair. Many of the trees were slightly curved and had long vines hanging down. Patches of flowers decorated the plains, and odd-looking bugs fluttered at a safe distance from Suzunomia. A pack of Bird-like creatures with long tails flew across the sky, and rivers and small rocks separating them were frequent on the ground.

Whereas the previous vision spoke to Suzunomia's more philosophical tastes, this sight made her excited. The rolling plains with their sudden drops and rises and the more nonsensical wildlife that tumbled around did not look harmonious, but very exciting. Suzunomia imagined that a god-like character one day had some bright ideas for how a neat world would look like, but they crammed several contradicting elements into the same space, but somehow, it works.

Suzunomia took a deep breath and sighed. "What a pleasant sight. I presume that this is the "Dimensional Bridge", Existensia"? It's different than I thought it would be. A bridge is often used for the purpose of trade and commerce, used to cover gaps so that the connections between societies to make the repeated travel easier for all parts involved. But there is no traffic to speak of here. These lands look completely untamed." said Suzunomia.  
"Do you fancy yourself a scholar, Maiden?" asked Hakumen.  
"Rude. And yes, I do take some pride in the studies I have committed myself to." answered Suzunomia.  
"Let's get going then, Hakumen. We need to find a place to see our surroundings from a higher point, and we need a landmark where we can return if we get ourselves lost."

Suzunomia felt the grass gently brushing against her feet as she took her steps forward. Every breath of air felt fresh. She heard a soft rustle from the tree around her as a stray breeze blew past them.

"This place does not seem especially dangerous. I wouldn't mind spending a vacation in a land like this one. What about you, Hakumen? What sort of scenery do you enjoy?" asked Suzunomia.  
"We aren't sightseeing, Maiden. If this world truly contains this "Devourer", it is safe to assume that you are being lulled into a false sense of security.  
We have a mission. Do not waste your time gawking at vistas." answered Hakumen bluntly.  
"I suppose this, shall we say, "Honesty" of yours, is a virtue I'll have to get used to." said Suzunomia.  
Suzunomia saw an Orange creature floating nearby.

It had two pointy ears and no visible limbs. It floated seemingly on it own. Its skin was smooth and its face was adorable.  
All in all, it looked like a big ball of happiness.  
"Awww! One of the creatures here has taken a liking to us, it seems!" said Suzunomia as the orange round floater looked at them.  
"Be wary, Priestess. I sense danger." said Hakumen has he grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
"Calm yourself. This sweet thing just wants some attention. Look at it!" said Suzunomia as the orange spherical creature floated closer and closer still.  
Suzunomia were about to reach out her hand to the happy orange creature as its appearance made a drastic change!

(OST: Boss Battle - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Music)

The cheerful creature's face shifted as its eyes closed. The eyes became a wide wrinkle, as did its mouth.  
The creature showed a new face in the middle of its body, consisting of one big, glaring eye, and a mouth with two large fangs.  
It licked around its mouth to signal its appetite.

"Oh no! Why did that sweet little thing have to be something so hideous?" said Suzunomia as she reeled back.  
"A predator uses any guise necessary to lure its prey. This place may seem harmless, but no world that harbors the Devourer of World could ever be safe. I told you as much." stated Hakumen.  
"Why do you have to be right so often?" said the frustrated Suzunomia.  
Hakumen drew his blade out of its sheath. He took a long step forward and held his sword in a battle stance.  
"Stand back if you are unconfident in your skill in battle. Real blood is about to be shed."  
Suzunomia took instinctive cover behind Hakumen as the orange fiend clapped its teeth together.

The fiend flew towards Hakumen and opened its mouth to chomp down, and Hakumen quickly responded by punching away the creature with his left hand, and then slashing it with his sword, using both hands together.  
The creature let out a shriek, but Hakumen realized something. It didn't bleed. The wound barely registered.  
"That was not enough to wound this monster?! What is it made of?" asked Hakumen in with slight disbelief.  
The floating fiend flew in a curve towards Hakumen, not using the same approach as the first time it attacked.  
"Too slow. Rending Steel! shouted Hakumen as he got surrounded with a blue energy for the fraction of the second. He then made a wide and forceful sideways slash towards the fiend. The attack was a success and the creature was knocked out of the air.  
"Away with you!" said Hakumen has he turned his blade to impale the down creature.

As Hakumen was about to end this fight, a ball of fire appeared and knocked him to the side.  
"Who did that?!" shouted Suzunomia.  
The fiend quickly put on its innocent face and turned away, only to be frozen by a cold mist that appeared around it.  
"That quite enough from the both of you!" said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young lady.  
"Who speaks?" said Hakumen with bitterness, probably still astonished by how he got floored by one fireball.

(Background Music: Aeris's (Aerith's) Theme - Final Fantasy 7 (Advent Children)

"I'm sorry about that. Did you get badly hurt?"  
Hakumen looked up, and Suzunomia looked too.  
A pretty woman with brown hair stood before them. She had emerald green eyes, and she wore a pink dress with a red, open bolero jacket over it.  
She had her hair tied down with a pink ribbon.  
"Who are you?" demanded Hakumen.  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Aerith Gainsborough, and I'm a guardian of the Sanctuary you are trespassing on right now."  
Suzunomia looked around.  
"We are trespassing? Oh, please, accept my sincere apologies! I did not know." said Suzunomia as she bowed down to plead her apology.  
"No need for that. I won't stand that people would have to bow to me. Please stand up again." said Aerith.  
"Alright then..." said Suzunomia as she helped herself up.  
Hakumen stared down at Aerith.  
"You must know things about this world. And you have things to explain. How are we trespassing, and what role did that fiend you froze serve?" asked Hakumen.  
"My, my. You two must be the first new travelers we have had for a very long time. Knight, Young Lady, I suppose I owe you an explanation. But we shouldn't go over all of that here." said Aerith.  
"Follow me. If you are travelers, then I know a lovely place nearby. I'll tell you more there."

"So there are both friendly faces and hungry monsters here. But what will we find out?" mused Suzunomia.


End file.
